


Two Monks Invent Mr. Darcy [Podvid]

by blackglass, elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Two Monks Inventing Things (The Toast)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Video, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: A podfic set to video of "Two Monks Invent Mr. Darcy" by Bow."Two Monks learn about Mr. Darcy by studying a variety of artistic interpretations."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Two Monks Invent Mr. Darcy [Podvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Monks Invent Mr. Darcy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806676) by [Bow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow/pseuds/Bow). 



Length: 7:51

**Author's Note:**

>  **blackglass's producer notes:** BABY'S FIRST VIDDDDDD. I literally sat down and had to figure out how to vid this from scratch in *checks time* 3 and half hours. NOT TOO SHABBY IF I MAY SAY SO MYSELF. Created for the podvid challenge for Voiceteam 2020! Thanks to Bow for giving us permission to make this!


End file.
